


What is Love?

by fandom_lesbian



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: Have you ever wondered what love is? Is it an emotion? A feeling? A choice? For Leo and Frank it's each other.





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I will fill this tag I swear on my grandpa's ashes

Some people say love is based on feelings, some say love is based on choices. Others say love isn't real. Lots people say they would want to marry their best friend or someone just like them. Many people don't experience romantic love. Many people don't experience any love. Many people experience every type of love there is; romantic, family, platonic, one-sided, mutual, ect.  
Love is something that is complex and hard to understand. It's like a machine and yet it's not a machine. 

“Frankie! Check this out!” Leo yelled from less than four feet away from Frank. He had one of Frank's hoodies on and was standing on a purple Hello Kitty skateboard. Piper probably had given him the skateboard. As soon as Leo saw Frank looking at he skated down the halfpipe. Leo made it to the other side of the halfpipe and waved excitedly at Frank.

“Great job. You didn't fall!” Frank yelled to him. Even with the large distance he could tell Leo had stuck out his tongue. “I love you!” Frank called as Leo skated back to his side of the halfpipe. Unfortunately this time Leo fell. Frank frowned and climbed down the side of the halfpipe to go help him up. And probably to put another Star Wars band aid on Leo.

Frank picked up the skateboard while Leo sat up. Leo had a scrape on his knee and tears in his eyes. Frank sat down next to him. “You want a Han or Leia band aid?” He asked.

“Leia, of fucking course.” Leo made a finger gun and smiled.

“Don't fucking curse.” Frank chuckled.

“Hypocrite,” Leo grumbled as Frank took out the band aid and put it on his knee. Frank peaked the band aid quickly. “That's pretty fucking gay, dude.” 

“I'm pretty fucking gay, dude.”

“Gasp! I couldn't tell. I the straight guy ever couldn't tell. I thought all the kisses and dates were on a no homo kind of thing.” Leo smirked.

The couple laughed. This was what love felt like for both Frank and Leo.

Frank Zhang knew love and experienced love even if he never fully understood it. He always saw love as a mixture of a feeling and a choice. For him love was his mom telling him stories and his grandmother calling him Fai. It was his friends hanging out together. It was his boyfriend, Leo, stealing his hoodies and wearing them even though the hoodies were far too big. It was Leo snuggling with Frank while they watched Young Justice. It was Leo telling him jokes late at night. It was Leo being someone he could always talk to. Love for Frank was Leo.

Leo Valdez lost the first person who loved him when he was very young. His mother had died in a fire and he was left on his own. He didn't get love for years. He started to think it didn't really exist. The first time he felt love after nine or ten years was platonic love for his best friend Piper. And then his new siblings. When he meet his boyfriend Frank, a spark went off inside of him. Love for Leo was Piper and him doing stupid stuff. It was his siblings building and fixing stuff together. It was Frank kissing Leo on the forehead. It was Frank and him having a snowball fight. It was Frank holding Leo close when he was scared. It was Frank being able to hold a conversation about anything, even the bad stuff, with Leo all night long. Love for Leo was Frank.

Love is a twisted thing that many people do not fully understand or even know what it is. But many people know how it feels to be loved at least once in their lifetime. And for Frank and Leo, love was a feeling neither of them wanted to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for @pipersgay on Tumblr


End file.
